


First Time

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, sex in flash-backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warbler Week (day four) 2013: first time</p><p>Hunter panics but then he handles it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Originally on tumblr.

Pain. 

That was all he knew when he woke up. His head was pounding, threatening to split open if he so much as breathed wrong. He was stiff and so fucking tired. Something was off though and he couldn’t quite place what it was. He sighed and buried his face further into his pillow. Sighing he opened his eyes, squinting against the light and immediately it came to him what was wrong.

This wasn’t his bed. This wasn’t his room. He was naked. He wasn’t alone. It smelled like sex. He had had sex. With a dude!

Hunter closed his eyes and when he opened them, he stared at the freckled bare back of the sleeping brunette male. The navy blanket had fallen low enough to reveal the top curve of Sebastian’s ass-

_"Hnn!"_

_Hunter pressed his lips to a pale neck before trailing his tongue down a pale back, stopping to press kisses to the freckles along his path. His hands smoothing over straining arms and shoulders and ghosting down his lover’s sides._

_"H-hunterr!"_

_Hunter chuckled as he dragged his tongue lower; his hands coming up to pull apart pale plump cheeks, his tongue dragging lower and lower. The whimpers and whining coming from the male encouraged him and drove him to see what other sounds he could pull out of that mouth._

Hunter shook his head and carefully climbed out of the bed. Looking around confirming what he knew.

Sebastian. He was in Sebastian’s room. He had slept with Sebastian. He was never getting drunk ever again. He looked around, frantically picking up and pulling on his clothes as quietly as he could. Sebastian’s shifting on the bed and his breath hitching drew Hunter's attention-

_He had never given head before but if the sounds Sebastian was making were anything to go by, he was pretty good at it. He watched as Sebastian’s chest rose and fell, his stomach straining as his hips were held firmly in place by Hunter’s arm. He had heard that guys tasted different and that in general, cum didn’t taste very well, but shit if Sebastian’s didn’t taste all that bad._

_Hunter dragged his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth, applying light pressure to the vein before flicking his tongue on the slit like he was licking a sucker. He pulled away and stared down at the flushed, panting brunette. He grinned and ghosted his right hand along the pale thigh framing him, his fingers applying more pressure as they dragged closer to their destination._

_"H-Hunter," Sebastian moaned, "please. Plea-UGH!" His words morphed into a strangled groan as a finger breached him dry. "Lube! Nightstand! Cond-FUCK!"_

Hunter grabbed his shoes and blazer and made for the door, guilt ebbing at him as he quietly left. Once in the hall, he was able to sigh and rested his head on Sebastian’s closed door for a moment before turning, he froze when he saw Nick staring at him from the doorway of his dorm. There was a look of disappointment in his eyes as he watched Hunter walk by him.

In the shower, he tried to avoid seeing them but the hot water stung the scratches; the finger shaped bruises that stood out in contrast to his skin were easier to ignore. At least until he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he could actually see all the marks. The hickeys that colored his collar, neck, and shoulders-

_"Fuck!" Hunter hissed as Sebastian latched onto his neck and scratched at Hunter’s back. He felt Sebastian clench around him and the only thought in Hunter’s head was how could anything feel this good? He continued with his erratic thrusting rhythm that was drawing the most delicious sounds from Sebastian, who was practically keening into his ear._

_Sebastian whimpered, “Please! Hunt - harder!!”_

_Hunter pulled Sebastian up into his lap, “You want it?” he asked his voice husky and deep, “Work for it.” He held tightly to Sebastian who clung to him for dear life. He rolled his head back and moaned as Sebastian began moving on him, his hips rocking and his body bouncing atop Hunter in an erotic dance. ‘The sounds and motions would put a porn star to shame,’ Hunter thought with a grin, and this sinful boy was all his._

Hunter quickly left the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist, he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and fell face first onto his bed. He just wanted to forget but at the same time, he didn’t…

_Hunter brushed through Sebastian’s hair, a soft smile on his lips as they both panted to catch their breath. He could still feel the alcohols effect and that combined with the amazing sex he just had was slowly lulling him to sleep. He felt Sebastian’s head lift up a little and a soft, gentle kiss was pressed to his lips that he returned on instinct. It was much nicer than the frantic all teeth and tongue that they had earlier. They continued to lazily make out until they fell asleep._

Fuck it.

Hunter got up and quickly dressed in sweat pants and a tank before leaving his room and going back to Sebastian’s. He knocked and the door opened right away revealing a freshly showered and partially dressed Sebastian. They stared at each other before Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned forward halfway, his eyes half-lidded and carefully watching Hunter as the other male smiled and leaned in as well.

Their lips meeting in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

End.


End file.
